


Dreaming of Endgame

by jfridley



Series: Life is Full of Surprises! [4]
Category: Avengers: Endgame - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfridley/pseuds/jfridley
Summary: Jen dreams of infinity stones and the death of her friends and Bruce tries to reassure her it was just a dream. Or was it?





	Dreaming of Endgame

**Author's Note:**

> ***SPOILERS FOR AVENGERS ENDGAME*****
> 
> Proceed with Caution

" I am inevitable" Thanos replied.  
  
"I am ironman" Tony said and snapped his fingers.

* * *

  
  
She jolted awake screaming scanning the common room frantically trying to figure out where she was. She watched in surprise and relief as Bruce walked in as himself-not Hulk. He stopped when he saw her  
  
"Hon what's wrong?" he asked and grunted as she  barreled into him.  
  
"You're you" she whispered, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Who else would I be?" he asked.  
  
"You merged with Hulk-and you were green and half Hulk's size but bigger than now and" Jen turned and froze mid sentence when she watched Tony, Natasha and Pepper walk in from the other direction. "Tony, Nat thank god" Jen ran toward them sobbing.  
  
All three froze as Jen barreled into them and threw her arms around both Tony and Natasha.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tony asked as he gently rubbed her back glancing over at Bruce.  
  
"You sacrificed yourself to save the world. You both did" Jen said as a fresh wave of tears came.  
  
"Jen come sit down. Take a few deep breaths" Bruce said leading Jen toward the couch. Once she was sitting Bruce continued. "Ok could you explain to us what got you so upset?" he asked. "You are supposed to be resting."  
  
"There was a man-alien thing. He came and well snapped half of people away." Jen began as she slowly tried to calm down.  
  
"Snapped them away?" Tony asked.  
  
Jen held her hand up and snapped her fingers "He had a gauntlet and snapped." She demonstrated before continuing. "Everyone tried to stop him obviously-- but they failed." she added quietly.  
  
"That sounds horrible" Natasha replied.  
  
Jen stopped for a minute, thinking "It was. No one could believe they failed. Everyone that was left took it hard." she replied.  
  
"So how does my and Nat's untimely demise come into play?" Tony asked as casually as he could.  
  
Jen sighed "The team recreated the gauntlet and brought everyone back-  
  
"That's good right-the team saved the day?" Clint asked and everyone jumped.  
  
"Damn it Hawkeye-where the hell did you come from" Tony yelled.  
  
Clint just smirked keeping his eyes on Jen waiting for her to respond.  
  
"Yes-except it wasn't the team. Or it wasn't JUST the team. There are other superheroes out there and all wanted retribution." Jen said. "The fight was epic" she added with an evil smile.  
  
"So everyone banded together to defeat evil?" Pepper asked-speaking up for the first time.  
  
Jen sighed "Sort of? I feel like I missed something-like I walked into the middle of a movie series without seeing the ones before. But the team seemed to be disbanded. It was in two parts in the beginning. Tony was in space with some kid, a sourcerer and a bunch of aliens fighting this guy. Then the guy was on earth fighting Steve, Nat, Bucky, Sam and a bunch of others. Oh hon you were there and fighting in the hulk buster suit-hulk was nowhere" Jen said smiling at Bruce. "Thor showed up and tried to stop him but he snapped and people just started to-turn to ashes" Jen stopped thinking. "Tony was stranded in space and was barely rescued in time. He was angry at Steve-at everyone and left. This is where it gets crazy-well crazier i guess. Between Tony, Bruce and a guy named Scott Lang you created a way to time travel grab the stones and recreate the gauntlet." Jen stopped to take a breath.  
  
"Stones?" Bruce asked confused.  
  
"They were called infinity stones-there were six of them-each representing something. The guy-thanos the guys name was thanos. Thanos used them to wipe out and you used it to restore." Jen said.  
  
Tony cleared his throat "So to answer my question" Tony asked.  
  
"Clint and Nat had to get the soul stone-which you can't get without giving one. A soul for a soul. It was between Nat and Clint and Nat won or lost depending on your view" Jen watched the color drain from Clint's face. "But with all the stones you created another gauntlet with the ironman glove brought all those who turned to ashes back and fought Thanos. At the end of the battle there was one way to defeat Thanos -Tony you put on the glove and snapped him away. But the powers of the stones are powerful and you died from it" Jen said keeping the sight of Tony's half burned body or for that matter Bruce's burned arm to herself.  
  
Thor cleared his throat "Why are you dreaming of the infinity gauntlet Lady  
Genevieve?" He asked worriedly from the doorway.  
  
"Wait that's real?" Tony exclaimed worriedly.  
  
"Do not worry man of iron. It is safe in my father's safe in Asgard. No one would every get it unless upon the death of my father or the fall of Asgard which will never happen" Thor boasted.  
  
"It happened there" Jen muttered without thought and slapped a hand over her mouth as Thor face fell.  
  
Bruce jumped in before anything else could be said "It was a dream- everyone needs to realize that" he said sternly.  
  
Jen shook her head "I-I think it was a premonition but not for us" she said.  
  
"For who then?" Tony asked as Bruce groaned.  
  
"An alternative universe...I think" Jen said.  
  
"You are having premonitions of an alternative universe" Nat replied slowly.  
  
Jen shrugged "I think so?" she replied.  
  
"Your powers are getting stronger as the little ones grow" Thor relied with a smile.  
  
"That's what I am afraid of" Bruce and Jen relied at the same time.  
  
"Did you dream of anything good? Or was it all bad?" Pepper asked.  
  
Jen looked over at her "well you fought beside Tony and the rest at the end in your own suit. And-" she pause contemplating her next words. "You and Tony make beautiful children" she added watching the shocked look on their faces.

* * *

 

  
  
**Later that night**  
  
Bruce rolled over in bed reaching out for Jen and hitting air. He opened his eyes sighing as he grabbed his glasses and climbed out of bed to locate her. She was scribbling on a pad at the table.  
  
"You should be asleep" Bruce said as he walked up behind her and started to message her neck.  
  
"I am writing down all the names I remember-in case we need them" Jen mumbled.  
  
"Babe it was just a dream" Bruce said as he walked around and sat across from her grabbing her hand.  
  
"What if it wasn't. What if it was a premonition? Why was I supposed to see that?" Jen replied.  
  
"If it was-I will make DAMN sure it never happens" Bruce said with a frown.  
  
Jen smiled and kissed his knuckles "I know you would". Then she got a weird look on her face. "I didn't tell you the end though. After the funeral..you had to return the stones so no other realities changed-or something like that. Steve volunteered to return the stones and he stayed" she whispered.  
  
"Stayed?" Bruce asked. "Stayed where?" he added in shock.  
  
"With Peggy" Jen replied. "I don't know if he erased one timeline or created another one. Oh and he showed back up as an old man to give his shield to Sam" she added.  
  
Bruce rubbed his nose under his glasses. "So Steve Rogers got to grow old with Peggy Carter. Good for him-even if it's out of character" He replied.  
  
Jen chuckled "That's what I thought too. But then I got to thinking- what if it wasn't. If i remember you never see a picture of her husband-in this universe. What if there are TWO Steve Rogers in that universe. Peggy had children-" Jen stopped as Bruce put his hand out to stop her.  
  
  "Are you saying Steve is the un- named husband AND the father of her children?" Bruce replied.  
  
"Maybe?" Jen said.  
  
Bruce thought for a minute " that's an interesting theory. But just because you never met Peggy's husband or children doesn't mean there's an old Steve Rogers somewhere. You need to rest and realize not all dreams are premonitions-sometimes they are just nightmares" he said. "Now come on lets go to bed" he said he lead her to the bedroom.  
  
Jen sighed realizing he was right. She decided to wait til the morning to tell him she had found the address for a Dr. Steven Strange-the sourcerer in her dream. She might try to visit the man in a few days and see if it was just a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I giggled as I typed the line I felt like I walked into the middle of a movie series line. I hope you liked it!!!!


End file.
